C'est juste pour aujourd'hui !
by Tillie231
Summary: Lorsque Voldemort a besoin de quelqu'un pour une mission furtive, il envoie Nagini. Seulement voila, cette fois, Nagini a pris forme humaine. Les conséquences sont plutôt inattendues. Seule cette fanfiction m'appartient, l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à J.K Rowling.


_Bonjour ! Heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle fanfiction une fois encore centrée sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Il y a pas mal de temps déjà, Erzébeth Tépès, ma co-auteure, m'avait lancé ce défi : imaginer une journée où Nagini serait devenue humaine. Voila ce que cela m'a inspiré. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Enjoy !_

 _Merci à Carny pour la relecture et les corrections._

C'est juste pour aujourd'hui !

Lord Voldemort tournait en rond dans le manoir des Malefoy. Les regards dégoulinants d'admiration de Bella lui tapaient sur le système, et l'on ne pouvait pas dire que l'état pathétique dans lequel était Lucius l'aidait à garder son calme non plus.

Harry Potter était en cavale et bien entendu, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait à nouveau mis l'Ordre du Phénix en ordre de bataille. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre l'avantage sur ses ennemis. Pour cela, il devait essayer de recueillir des informations. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sûr que s'il voulait savoir quelque chose, il fallait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Des membres de l'Ordre s'y trouvaient forcément pour sécuriser la zone. Ses Mangemorts étaient trop reconnaissables, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les envoyer en mission furtive. D'ailleurs, certains étaient tellement bêtes qu'ils se feraient repérer en moins de deux. Il fallait donc envoyer quelqu'un que personne n'avait jamais vu… Une idée germa dans son esprit : Nagini ! C'était elle qu'il allait envoyer en mission. Seulement il n'allait pas l'envoyer sous sa forme de serpent, il allait la transformer pour lui donner temporairement une apparence humaine. Après tout, elle était la seule en qui il avait entièrement confiance.

Toujours prête à servir son maitre, le reptile accepta. Après sa transformation, Nagini était devenue une jeune femme grande et mince aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de ses écailles lorsqu'elle était encore sous sa forme animale. Sa langue et ses canines avaient gardé l'apparence de celles d'un reptile et aucun sort ne put y remédier. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Voldemort fut fort surpris de la première phrase qu'elle prononça :

\- Tu me donnes cinquante gallions pour que j'aille faire du shopping ?

Le mage noir était trop surpris pour répliquer. D'ailleurs, Nagini ne lui en laissa pas le temps puisqu'elle disparut en un tourbillon. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Nagini quant à elle, profitait des boutiques que le Chemin de Traverse proposait. Elle avait déjà totalement oublié sa mission et se fichait royalement de la remplir. En bonne jeune fille écervelée qu'elle était devenue, elle se dirigea vers la première boutique de vêtements qu'elle trouva : celle de Madame Guipure. Arrivée à la caisse, Nagini se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas un sous vaillant pour payer les habits qu'elle s'était choisi. La part d'âme de Voldemort qui résidait en elle prit alors le dessus et elle décida de faire la seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable dans cette situation : tuer la vendeuse. Malgré son apparence humaine, il lui restait suffisamment de venin dans les veines pour cela. Elle usa du même stratagème chez Florent Fortarôme où elle tua un serveur.

Fort marri, Voldemort dut faire appel à des rafleurs pour rapatrier son serpent et lui rendre sa forme originelle.

Une chose est sûre, Nagini ne fut pas très contente d'avoir des rafleurs à ses trousses. Elle tenta bien de leur échapper, semant davantage de pagaille sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais ils la rattrapèrent. Dans la lutte qui s'ensuivit, Nagini perdit tous les beaux habits qu'elle avait pris chez Madame Guipure. Elle se fit vertement tancer par son maitre, chose qui au cours de son existence, n'était jamais arrivé. Vexée de s'être faite traitée de gamine sans cervelle, Nagini ne lui parla plus pendant plus de deux semaines.

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que votre avis soit positif ou non, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part car cela ne peut que m'aider à progresser. Rendez-vous le 31 août pour une autre fanfiction Harry Potter centrée autour de Bella et Rodolphus Lestrange._


End file.
